Sundays
by Natalie122333
Summary: Takes place a couple weeks after the revival. Just a cute, fluffy L/L one shot inspired by what Scott Patterson in an interview when he was asked what does he wish for L/L: "Lots of happiness, lots of Sundays laying around in bed.."


Lorelai woke to the feel of Luke's lips on her shoulder.

She groaned.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" She asked.

"It's after eleven."

Lorelai frowned and rolled over to face him.

"Why aren't you at the diner?"

"I'm staying here today. I'm taking the day off." He said with a small smile.

"But it's Sunday. You usually just close early on Sundays. Not take the whole day off."

"It's okay. Caesar and a few other people are there today. They're running the diner."

"But you never take a day off…" Lorelai stared at him. She was baffled. She was worried that he was sick.

"I took our wedding day off and we just went on our honeymoon." He pointed out.

"But that's different." She sat up. "Are you feeling okay?"

He frowned at her. "I decided I want to take Sundays off. I think we should spend Sundays together."

Lorelai continued to stare at him. Her face slowly broke into a smile. She usually took Saturday mornings and Sundays off. He worked seven days a week. He was taking time off. He wanted to spend a whole day with her.

"You want to spend all day with little old me?" She teased.

"Yes." Luke answered. He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She grinned. "What are we going to do all day?"

He shrugged. "Relax." He said simply.

She lied back down and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "A day in bed with my husband… sounds nice."

"You want breakfast in bed?" He asked.

Lorelai glanced at him. "What kind of question is that?"

He chuckled.

"I'll take bacon and eggs please, ooh and toast."

"Comin' up," He started to move out of bed.

She reached out and pulled him back. He held himself above her and waited for her to speak.

"Thanks hon." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome."

She moved and he met her halfway and gave her a peck on the lips.

* * *

Luke returned twenty minutes later carrying a tray with their breakfast on it. They were home alone since Rory was in London, telling Logan that he was going to be a father.

They got back under the covers and the tray rested on Luke's lap.

They ate slowly, enjoying the meal. Lorelai held up her fork which had a piece of banana chocolate chip pancake on it. She moved it towards his mouth.

"Take the last bite." She said.

He flinched. "I don't want that."

"Aw come on."

"It's full of sugar."

"So what? You've got to have a little sugar once in a while."

"No, I don't."

She pouted. "You're no fun."

"I'll eat it if you have a bite of oatmeal." He gestured to his bowl of plain oatmeal.

Lorelai grimaced. "Eww gross. No thank you."

"You have to eat healthy every once in a while." His voice was tight.

She rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible."

She giggled but turned towards him. "Fine I'll have one bite, one tiny bite. But only if you eat the pancake."

He sighed but agreed to eat the pancake. He reached for her fork but she brought it up to his mouth again.

She remembered feeding him cake at the big wedding and him doing the same. Neither of them smashed cake in the other's faces but she was tempted to.

He opened his mouth and bit down on the fork. She smiled then reached for his spoon. He grabbed it first and held it up to her mouth.

"Aren't we cute?" She laughed and then took the bite of oatmeal.

After they finished eating, they remained in bed.

Lorelai rested her head on Luke's shoulder.

"This is nice." She whispered.

"Mmm hmm," He agreed.

They lied in silence comfortably for a few minutes.

"I want to get up and take a nice long hot shower, but I don't want to get up." Lorelai murmured.

"I already showered before I woke you up." He told her.

"I can tell. You smell nice." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Go have a shower. I'll wait here for you."

"Okay. I'll come back with a surprise." She winked awkwardly then kissed his cheek.

* * *

Lorelai returned to find Luke lying down with his eyes closed. He wasn't snoring so she knew he wasn't sleeping.

She cleared her throat loudly.

He opened his eyes and looked her way.

She opened her robe to reveal pink lacy lingerie.

He raised his eyebrows.

She grinned and walked over to the bed. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and reached out and placed his hands on her hips.

Lorelai giggled and pushed his hands away. "So, I was right in thinking that you'd enjoy a little mid-afternoon delight."

He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "It's not mid-afternoon."

"Oh? Well it is afternoon." She said and she jumped on the bed. She held herself over him and his arms came around her waist. Their lips met in a slow passionate kiss.

When his hands moved higher, she pulled away.

"Luke." She whispered.

His eyes were still closed. "Yeah?"

She kissed him softly.

"I love you." She said.

He opened his eyes and smiled gently, "I love you too."

She leaned back down and brought her lips back to his.

* * *

Afterwards, they lied snuggled together.

Lorelai sighed contentedly as she traced random patterns on his chest.

"Are we actually going to stay in bed all day?"

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

"As nice as it sounds, I don't." She replied.

When she lifted her head, he turned and kissed her.

She didn't want to pull away, but she did after a few kisses.

"Let's go downstairs, I need more coffee."

Luke groaned but he followed her out of bed and they both got dressed then headed downstairs.

Lorelai put on the coffee maker and Luke went into the living room.

"Hey do you want to watch that show we never finished… what was it called? The Return or something?" Luke called out to her.

"You mean The Returned." Lorelai responded.

"Yeah,"

Lorelai walked into the living room with her coffee. She found Luke sitting on the couch pointing the remote at the TV screen.

"You really want to watch that?" Lorelai took a sip of her coffee before she set it on the table and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, we never finished it."

"That's because you kept falling asleep." She pointed out, nudging him playfully. "And then you would forget what happened."

"Well now I'm wide awake and we have the full day to watch it. I'll pay attention, I promise." He said.

"Really?" Lorelai grinned.

Luke just nodded.

She held out her hand and he passed the remote to her.

"Can we start over from the first episode?" He asked.

"Of course," She said.

Before she hit play, he put his hand on her knee and gently rubbed it. She smiled. He always did this when they sat and watched TV or movies together.

Ten minutes into the first episode Lorelai moved laid her head on Luke's shoulder. He took his hand off her knee and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

After a three episodes, Lorelai was surprised Luke hadn't dozed off or asked any questions about the show. She paused it and asked him if he wanted to keep watching.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"Only if you do," She said.

"One more episode," He said.

She tipped her face up and he gave her a quick kiss. They were usually more affectionate when they were alone, but after getting married they became even more affectionate and made love more often. Lorelai was thrilled that they hadn't become a "boring old couple" as April had once described them teasingly. She laid her head back down and he kissed the top of it.

When the next episode was over, she got up and he followed her to the kitchen.

"You want lunch?" He asked.

"Sure."

They sat at the kitchen table and ate. Paul Anka came over to Luke and looked up at him, clearly hoping for some food scraps.

Luke didn't feed the dog.

"Come to mommy, Paul Anka, I'll give you some food. Daddy is being mean,"

"Hey, I gave him his steak when you were gone. I even blew on it to cool it down for him." Luke stated.

"I know." Lorelai said with a smirk.

Luke didn't say anything. He ate in silence and didn't watch as Lorelai gave Paul Anka some of her food.

"I think I'm gonna go take him for a walk, maybe go to Sookie and Jackson's." Lorelai said.

Sookie was back in Stars Hollow for good.

"All right. I think I'll stay here and take care of some bills and things."

Lorelai's brow furrowed, "You're gonna do work on your day off?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. Why not? Then I won't have to do it during the week when I'm busy."

"Fine, suit yourself."

She got up to get Paul Anka's leash and her coat. After slipping her shoes on, she came back into the kitchen.

"Okay I'll see you later babe."

Luke stood up. "Say hi to Sookie and Jackson for me."

"Will do," She leaned in and pecked his lips. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Lorelai returned a couple hours later. She found Luke in the spare bedroom.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" She asked, standing in the doorway.

Luke turned to her. "Rory's not due for months, but I was thinking we could turn this room into a nursery. I mean I know she wants to move out eventually, but her kid could sleep here when they visit."

Lorelai walked over to him. "That's a good idea."

"She called when you were out. I said she could get you on your cell but she said she'd call back later. She told me she's staying in London a couple more days. She and Logan have a lot to discuss."

"Did she say anything about Logan?" Lorelai asked worriedly.

"Just that he was shocked and he wants to be involved in the baby's life."

Lorelai nodded slowly. She wrapped an arm around Luke's waist and he did the same. She sighed.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I just… don't want things to change too much. My baby is having a baby but I… I don't feel excited. I wanted her to have so much more than I did. I mean at least she isn't a teenage mother, but she'll be a single mom."

"Maybe she and Logan will work it out." Luke said a little hesitantly.

"You seem to forget he's engaged to another woman." Lorelai huffed.

"I didn't forget I just… I don't know. I want Rory to be happy. And I want her kid to have a mother and a father who love each other."

"Yeah, I want the same thing. I want my grandkid, _our_ grandkid to have a good father like you. One who's kind, loving and reliable." She said gently. She turned and curled up to him.

He was pleased that she was calling Rory's baby his grandkid when he or she was technically just his step-grandchild.

He rubbed her back. "I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

She lifted her head and smiled up at him. "Yeah," She whispered.

"I'll make sure the kid at least has a good male role model if Logan doesn't keep his word. I mean, I'll be a good grandfather." Luke stammered, frowning at the word 'grandfather'.

Lorelai giggled. "Didn't picture yourself being a grandfather?"

"No, not really but I also didn't picture myself living with you, being married to you and having a great family."

"A great family? Does that include your mother in law?" She teased.

"Yeah, she's not so bad."

"I guess not." Lorelai said but she was smiling.

"Hey." Luke said.

"Hmm?" She pressed her face into his chest, taking in his sweet, familiar scent.

"I was thinking, if Rory ends up living close by, maybe we could start having Sunday night dinners… instead of Friday night dinners." He said slowly.

Lorelai grinned. "Yeah that sounds nice." So you're really going to take every Sunday off?" She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Yep until I retire and then I'll have every day off."

"Until you sell the diner to Kirk," She joked.

He rolled his eyes even though she couldn't see his face.

They were silent for a couple minutes. She pressed her face back into his soft flannel. She hugged him tighter and he continued rubbing her back.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you too." She turned and relaxed in his embrace.

They watched the sunset through the window, dreaming of their future.

They spent every Sunday together, sleeping in, relaxing and just enjoying their time together. They would watch TV and movies and go on walks through town or go into Harvard for dinner when Rory wasn't home. Sunday became their favourite day of the week.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review.  
I added in that bit about Rory because my headcanon is that she tells Logan about the baby and they raise it together or Logan is at least involved. I don't want to believe that she would want to be a single mother and not tell him he has a baby.**


End file.
